


Gosto de Café

by YuuiC



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, No condom what are those anyway, POV First Person, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Teasing, here it is, is kissing a thing?, it's a lie i'll do it later, no beta we die like a man
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiC/pseuds/YuuiC
Summary: A boca dele estava impregnada com o gosto do café — meio doce pelo leite, pelo açúcar.Não por menos, já que há minutos estávamos conversando lá embaixo.Não precisei quando ele terminou a xícara e nem qual foi a desculpa para terminarmos no sótão, mas era irrelevante.





	Gosto de Café

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SulaSafeRoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulaSafeRoom/gifts).



> This work was inspired by [Sula's art](https://twitter.com/SulaSafeRoom/status/1060372242280996865). Thank you SO MUCH for let me write this! <3
> 
> Espero que goste do presente Sula, eu tentei ;w; talvez não faça jus à sua arte, mas a gente se esforça!

            A boca dele estava impregnada com o gosto do café — meio doce pelo leite, pelo açúcar. Sentia em cada canto e na forma como sua língua se enroscava à minha — afoita, desorientada. Não por menos, já que há minutos estávamos conversando lá embaixo.

            Não precisei quando ele terminou a xícara e nem qual foi a desculpa para terminarmos no sótão, mas era irrelevante; a _única_ coisa importante era a forma como seus dedos puxavam os cabelos da minha nuca, como sua boca mergulhava insistentemente na minha, pedindo por mais, _mais_.

            Empurrei-o mais um pouco, fazendo-o se encostar contra a mesa próxima da escada. Um suspiro lento passou por seu nariz, uma quase baforada. Apertei meus dedos mais firmemente em sua cintura e, com um único puxão, o fiz sentar-se na madeira; rompemos o contato pela acentuação na diferença de alturas.

            Seus carmesins surgiram, pequenos, brilhosos, banhados em um sentimento gostoso. Seu nariz começou a se esfregar lentamente contra o meu, suas mãos subindo para o meu rosto, acariciando os cabelos atrás das orelhas, seus dedos começando a desenhar meu maxilar com morosidade.

            Deixei que meus dígitos saíssem de sua cintura para esfregar com mais firmeza suas coxas, apertando sua carne contra minha palma, suspirando pela forma como ela se moldou ao toque. Ele me roubou um selinho, não esperando para sugar meu lábio, fazer-me dar espaço para sua língua se encontrar outra vez com a minha.

            Fiz o caminho inverso, subindo as mãos para alcançar sua blusa, sentindo cada um dos botões antes de começar a removê-los de suas casas, permitindo aos meus dedos finalmente tocar sua pele; produzi um som com o fundo da garganta, sendo imitado por ele no mesmo instante, a vibração das cordas ecoando de uma boca para a outra.

            Antes de remover o último botão, usando somente o indicador, puxei o nó de sua gravada, desfazendo-o. Senti quando seus dígitos desceram aos meus ombros, empurrando sutilmente meus suspensórios até que eles caíssem para os meus braços. Gemi mais acentuado dessa vez, arrancando uma risada gostosa que rompeu nosso contato.

            — O que foi? — Goro provocou, o olhar baixo, o carmesim de suas íris mais escuro pelo brilho insistente da libido. — Te peguei de surpresa? — Ele aproximou o rosto do meu, a boca do meu ouvido, murmurando em um tom gostoso, _provocativo_.

            — Sim... bem... — Senti quando sua língua passou ao redor da minha orelha e encolhi os ombros, o arrepio descendo pela minha espinha, fino como uma agulha. — _Ah_ , aqui não vai dar.

            Ele riu novamente, os dedos ajeitando outra vez os suspensórios, os braços passando gentilmente por meu pescoço. Ajeitei suas coxas em meus braços, pressionando seu corpo contra o meu quando o levantei, trazendo-o para o meu colo; suas pernas cruzaram atrás da minha cintura em um aperto que me fez cambalear.

            — _Goro!_ — Gemi quando seus lábios tocaram meu pescoço, prendendo a pele entre eles e sugando com força. Engoli em seco e, a passos incertos, busquei pela cama mais atrás.

            Sua língua subia por minha pele, somente para voltar aquele mesmo ponto e sugá-lo outra vez, mais insistente. A pele soltava-se de sua boca com um som molhado, estalado; cada vez que sua língua aparecia, deixava a região mais molhada, seus lábios se pressionando mais e mais.

            — Você... — Baforei quando finalmente o deitei na cama, fazendo-o desgrudar do meu pescoço. — Quer me marcar? — Seu meio sorriso e seu olhar maroto não me escondiam a resposta. Rocei o nariz com o seu outra vez, sentindo seus dedos puxarem os suspensórios novamente.

            Não fiz cerimônias para deixá-los escorregarem pelos meus braços, sentindo a calça afrouxar assim que eles estavam livres. O couro da luva de Goro se fez presente na ponta da minha blusa, depois de puxá-la de dentro da calça. Lentamente, suas mãos puxaram-na para cima e eu não resisti a remover a peça, permitindo que ele a jogasse para outro canto.

            Nossas bocas se encontraram em outro beijo afoito, mais interessadas em chupar os lábios e produzir sons estalados, úmidos, do que se prenderem em um toque profundo. Trombei os dedos em seu cinto enquanto tentava desafivelá-lo, sendo auxiliado no instante em que pude arrancar e dar um fim às suas calças.

            Lentamente, fui guiando-o para deitar-se contra o travesseiro, subindo para o colchão finalmente. Rompemos o contato, encostando testa com testa, enquanto meus dedos livravam-no de sua peça íntima. O sorriso que desenhava seu rosto era sereno, mas o brilho em seus olhos, presos aos meus, parecia carregar um sentimento diferente.

            Era uma mistura agridoce. Parecia saboroso do mesmo modo que era doloroso; fazia os carmesins brilharem entre o vivo e o opaco. Levei uma das mãos ao seu rosto, tocando sua pele com delicadeza; Goro fechou mais um pouco os olhos, fazendo o brilho agridoce se identificar.

            _Se eu tocasse mais fundo, poderia arrancar isso dele?_

            Ele suspirou, buscando por meus lábios outra vez, o couro de suas luvas fazendo toda a minha pele se arrepiar quando ele desceu os dígitos lentamente pela minha coluna, voltando em seguida; não resisti ao pequeno tremor — era uma sensação _lasciva_ ao mesmo tempo que era _indiferente._

            Eu queria o calor da sua pele. Eu _cravava_ por isso.

            — Você é um pervertido por não usar cueca. — Ele reclamou, a boca se movendo sobre a minha, a umidade grudando os lábios conforme ela se mexia. Peguei lentamente seu pulso, afastando um pouco o rosto para levar meus lábios aos seus dedos. — Ren?

            Lentamente, permiti que um de seus dedos entrasse por minha boca e agarrei o couro da luva, puxando-a em um movimento fluído. O olhar de Goro sobre a minha figura era _insistente_ , os carmesins se dilatando com a visão. Sorri de canto, retrucando:

            — E você é um _sem graça_ por não arrancar essas luvas de uma vez. — Ele riu de forma nasal, o brilho em seu olhar se misturando de forma atraente, um vórtex de sentimentos.

            — Se for pra você tirá-las dessa forma _sensual_ , eu acho que vou tornar um hábito. — Brincou, mordendo o lábio, sedutor. Respirei mais fundo e repeti o ato com sua outra luva, atirando ambas para o mais longe que consegui. — Oe, você quer jogá-las no andar de baixo?

            — Seria _ideal._ Odeio as duas. — Mordisquei seu lábio inferior, puxando-o com delicadeza, zelo. Seus dedos começaram a correr por meu peito desnudo, passando nos pelos da minha pelve, as pontas roçando por minha excitação. Gemi baixinho, baforando em sua boca. — _Goro..._

            Sua outra mão, ágil, veio até os cabelos da minha nuca, puxando-os levemente enquanto ele começava a me tocar _devagar._ Senti como seus dígitos em minha excitação se moviam preguiçosamente, espalhando o pré-gozo por toda a extensão.

            Minha garganta foi _secando_ conforme seus lábios depositavam selinhos por meu rosto. Suas mãos foram puxando mais insistentemente minhas mechas, ao passo que seus dedos em minha excitação iam mais e mais rápido, Goro esfregando a palma _inteira_ na minha cabeça, fazendo o gemido _rasgar_ pelas minhas cordas.

            Tateei cegamente por baixo do travesseiro, buscando o pote de lubrificante. Senti seus lábios outra vez em meu pescoço, chupando aquele mesmo ponto, dessa vez com mais força; eu já nem suspeitava da marca que estava ali — agradecia pelo uniforme ter gola alta; nesses momentos era uma benção.

            Seus dedos foram parando a carícia, soltando-se de meus cabelos, sua língua desenhando meu maxilar com doçura. Suspirei pelo carinho, sentindo quando ele me fez deitar a cabeça contra a sua, mergulhando no brilho de seu olhar.

            — Por que você deixa o tubo embaixo do travesseiro? — Ele perguntou em um tom rouco que me fez arrepiar. Beijei sua bochecha com delicadeza, descendo até que meus lábios encostassem em seu ouvido.

            — Eu me toco de noite pensando em você. — Murmurei, deixando meu tom descer uma nota. Percebi a forma como Goro engoliu a saliva junto do gemido que travou em sua garganta. — Assim... fica mais fácil...

            — _Pervertido._ — Senti suas unhas passarem por minhas costas, começando da base até a altura dos meus ombros. Suas pernas se abriram mais, convidativas. Fui descendo os lábios por seu rosto, rumando ao seu pescoço, deixando beijos singelos em cada pequeno pedaço de pele que passava.

            Goro jogou a cabeça para o lado para me oferecer caminho. Devagar, deixei que meus dentes se enfiassem em sua pele alva, pressionando lenta, _lentamente_ , para em seguida deixar meus lábios se prenderem e sugarem no mesmo ritmo; um estalo marcou a separação e, no instante seguinte, eu repeti o ato, mais intenso.

            — _Ren..._ — Deixei um sorriso se formar por meus lábios pelo gemido que deixou sua boca. Continuei o carinho em seu pescoço enquanto, meio desajeitado, abri o tubo de lubrificante e o derramei sobre os dedos.

            Percebi que Goro tentava alcançar novamente minha excitação. Respirei um pouco mais fundo e, delicadamente, tirei sua mão de lá, segurando seu pulso acima da cabeça. Ele olhou-me questionador; sorri em resposta, murmurando sensual:

            — Sua hora de sentir prazer.

            Assisti lentamente o vermelho nascer em seu pescoço e tomar conta do seu rosto, um miado baixinho deixando seus lábios no instante em que as palavras processaram em sua cabeça. Ele tentou desviar os olhos dos meus, movendo-os insistentemente, buscando algo no quarto para aliviar sua vergonha.

            — _Goro._ — Cantarolei seu nome, removendo a mão de seu pulso para separar mais suas pernas e buscar com meus dedos úmidos sua entrada. Percebi seu pomo-de-adão subir e descer quando o toque gelado se fez presente.

            Abaixei-me em sua direção, beijando o meio de sua clavícula, sentindo seus dedos em meus cabelos, enroscando-se e bagunçando os fios. Fui acariciando sua entrada, tomando sua excitação com a outra mão, começando a masturbá-lo lentamente. Por seus lábios, ofegos baixinhos escorregavam, a cabeça inquieta no travesseiro.

            Comecei a empurrar os dedos para dentro de seu corpo, sentindo-o se retesar com a invasão. Esperei um momento, subindo os beijos por seu pescoço, intensificando o toque em sua ereção; seus ofegos eram mais insistentes, seu quadril querendo se mover na direção dos meus dedos. Senti o momento em que Goro relaxou e continuei, inserindo um segundo dígito para poder massageá-lo com mais precisão.

            Fui tateando, lentamente, sentindo a forma como ele me apertava e contraía, o ritmo se alternando pelos toques da minha mão em sua excitação. O pré-gozo escorria, auxiliado pela minha palma que, insistentemente, passava por sua cabeça, descendo por toda a extensão em seguida. Quando encontrei aquela pequena elevação dentro dele e a toquei com um pouco mais de precisão, Goro arremessou os quadris na minha direção, _gemendo_ genuinamente agora.

            — Solta a garganta. — Murmurei, afastando mais sua blusa com o rosto conforme buscava por seus mamilos, sugando-os com zelo, tocando-os com a língua.

            — _Ren._ — Ele _choramingou_ , fazendo minha ereção pulsar no meio das pernas. _Ah, como eu queria entrar nele._ — _Ren..._

            — Assim mesmo, Goro. — Outro miado agudo, meus pelos se arrepiando. Amava o som da sua voz, principalmente quando ele se entregava mais e mais aos meus toques.

            Fui massageando sua próstata lentamente, notando cada pequeno movimento de seu quadril, cada mínima alteração na sua voz. Minha carícia em sua ereção ora era rápida, ora vagarosa, fazendo a cartilagem cobrir sua cabeça e descer, o pré-gozo aparecendo mais, dominando meus dedos.

            — Ren, Ren... — Seus dedos puxaram os cabelos da minha nuca e, num piscar, seus lábios estavam nos meus em um beijo desorientado, guiado pela necessidade das bocas unidas, descompassadas. — Chega... Eu...

            Pressionei sua próstata com um pouquinho mais de jeito e as palavras morreram em sua garganta, substituídas por um gemido _entregue_. Sorri malicioso, mordiscando seu lábio inferior para provocá-lo.

            — Você me quer dentro de você, Goro? — Cantarolei, as bocas coladas. Ele resmungou e miou ao mesmo tempo, o vermelho tingindo suas bochechas, pela vergonha, pelo suor. — _Goro_. — Sussurrei.

            — _Sim!_ — Ele mordeu os lábios, enterrando mais a cabeça no travesseiro quando outra onda de prazer o assolou, provocadas por minhas carícias. Assistia como seus pelos de ouriçavam a cada toque, a cada arrepio. Era _prazeroso._

            Eu estava _latejando_ de vontade. Escorreguei os dedos para fora dele lentamente, afastando-me só um pouco para buscar pela camisinha.

            Goro, porém trançou as pernas ao redor da minha cintura, prendendo-me no lugar. Encarei-o, os carmesins afogados em uma necessidade tão _presente_ que estavam sugando meu ar. Engoli em seco, tentando me explicar:

            — A camisinha–!

            — Faz sem. — Sua resposta saiu num jorro. Arregalei os olhos, incrédulo. — Não tem problema. Só... — Percebi a forma como ele engoliu a saliva, sua mão vindo até meu pulso e me puxando para cair novamente sobre seu corpo. — Só... entra em mim, _por favor._

            O tom da sua voz era tão _entregue_ , pingando uma necessidade tão _grande_ que o espasmo que correu meu corpo foi indescritível. Devagar, levantei uma de suas pernas, segurando-a firmemente pela coxa; masturbei-me um pouco, espalhando o pré-gozo que _pingava_ de mim para, por fim, guiar-me até sua entrada, começando a me empurrar devagar para dentro.

            Goro foi relaxando mais e mais para deixar-me entrar. A saliva praticamente _parou_ no meio da minha garganta pela ansiedade. Quando a cabeça finalmente havia entrado, eu soltei sua perna, apoiando ambas as mãos no colchão para continuar me empurrando; Goro trançou ambas as pernas por minha cintura, as mãos apoiando-se em meus ombros, as unhas presentes na minha pele.

            O suspiro cortou minha respiração quando eu finalmente estava _fundo_ dentro dele, sentindo minhas bolas tocarem suas nádegas. Ele apertou mais as coxas nas laterais do meu corpo, sua testa encostando-se com a minha. Fechei os olhos, tentando ajeitar minha respiração.

            Ele estava _quente_. _Úmido_. Seu corpo apertava e relaxava ao meu redor. Era... _diferente_. Era _carnal_ da mesma forma que era _íntimo_ e _delicado._

            Sua boca buscou pela minha em um beijo lento, consolador. Fui me perdendo na sensação, o gosto de café uma vaga lembrança agora. Comecei a me mover, experimentando o ritmo. Fui e voltei, adorando a forma como seu gemido ecoou para dentro da minha boca.

            Comecei lento. _Um, dois, três_ — um ritmo compassado, guiado pela intensidade dos seus gemidos, o vibrar de suas cordas, a intensidade das suas unhas nas minhas costas. E a cada instante, ele me apertava mais, seu canal ficando mais úmido e mais quente; eu sentia os músculos dos meus braços tencionarem, tentando sustentar meu corpo e meus movimentos.

            Percebi o momento que uma das mãos de Goro abandonou meus ombros para buscar sua ereção entre nossos corpos, começando a se masturbar. Pensei em questionar, porém ele pressionou mais nossas bocas juntas, a mão em meu ombro escorregando para o pescoço, a nuca, puxando e bagunçando meus cabelos.

            Acelerei um pouco mais o ritmo das minhas estocadas, sentindo Goro me apertar mais e mais. Seus dedos foram descendo de sua ereção, acariciando suas bolas e roçando as pontas na minha pelve toda vez que meu quadril se encontrava com o seu. Gemi mais acentuado pela sensação, o eco das minhas cordas imitado pelas suas, uma eufonia erótica.

            Rompi o contato das bocas para descer até a curva que seu pescoço fazia com seu maxilar, prendendo a pele em meus lábios, chupando-a com _gula._ Seu gemido foi tão úmido quanto o som que os corpos faziam ao se chocar, mais alto que o ranger insistente da cama.

            — _Ren, Ren–!_ — Seus miados eram no fio da voz, entre a coerência e a incoerência.

            — Você é _tão_ gostoso, Goro... — Murmurei, perdendo o controle do meu ritmo, querendo ir mais rápido, o choque mais insistente agora. Senti suas pernas me apertarem, seus dedos se concentrando somente na sua ereção agora, pressionados pelos corpos. — _Sensual._ — Cantarolei.

            Os pelos do seu corpo estavam tão ouriçados quanto os meus. Goro abandonou meus cabelos para agarrar firmemente meu ombro, os quadris vindo de encontro aos meus agora. O som dos gemidos ecoava pelo sótão, provavelmente alcançando a rua — mas a única coisa importante era aquele momento.

            Buscamos outro beijo, desnorteado, descompassado, afoito. As bocas se dessincronizavam a cada movimento de vai e vem, a cada gemido abandonado pelas cordas, a cada arranhar das unhas e roçar das peles.

            E, de repente, com um movimento mais fluído e mais intenso, senti quando Goro desfez-se em prazer, apertando minha excitação com tanta força que me fez ver estrelas.

            Tudo ficou mais quente, mais sensível, mais _presente._ Era uma onda tão grande de sensações _novas_ e _possessivas_ que eu não demorei a gozar, sentindo o corpo todo tremer, os músculos se contraírem, a vista esbranquiçar.

            Demorei um tempo na sensação de torpor, o calor do seu corpo me envolvendo com conforto. As pernas foram amolecendo junto dos braços e, quando eu menos percebi, já estava deitado sobre seu peito, sendo levantado a cada inspirada mais funda dele.

            Somente naquele momento as calças começaram a incomodar, presas aos joelhos. Queria chutá-las para longe — da mesma forma que queria sumir com aquela blusa e aquela gravata dele. Queria sentir o seu corpo por inteiro — _ele_ por inteiro. Mais do que já havia sentido.

            — Ren... eu preciso ir. — Goro murmurou. Pisquei, arregalando os olhos.

            Com dificuldade, levantei-me, deixando-me escorregar para fora de seu corpo. Busquei pelos carmesins, mas eles pareciam fugir de mim, pesarosos — eu sabia, pois eles estavam mais nublados do que o costume.

            — Não... — Murmurei. Assisti quando seus dentes vieram ao lábio inferior. — Fica. — Aproximei o rosto do seu, passando o nariz por sua bochecha, carinhoso. — Nós tiramos essas roupas sujas e dormimos de conchinha, o que acha?

            — _Pelados?_ — Goro me fitou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. — Com... _sêmen_ escorrendo das minhas pernas? — Ri, enfiando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. — Amamiya, isso não tem _graça!_

            — Eu limpo você. Mas não tem água morna. — Ele fez um som de desfeita, um crispar de lábios. — Por favor?

            — O Sojiro-san pode... nos pegar amanhã...

            — A gente acorda antes dele. — Beijei sua têmpora. Goro resmungou de novo e suspirou, desistente.

            — Você é _impossível._

            Ri uma última vez antes de me afastar dele, arrancando as calças antes de sair da cama. Peguei duas toalhas e desci para umedecê-las no banheiro do andar de baixo do LeBlanc. Quando retornei, Goro já havia tirado a blusa e a gravata; estava deitado com os braços na frente dos olhos. Pigarreei para chamar sua atenção; ele fitou-me de soslaio, porém não se moveu além disso.

            Sorri pequeno, aproximando-me da cama e tomando a liberdade de limpá-lo eu mesmo. Senti a forma como ele suspirava — pelo frio da toalha, pela delicadeza do toque, a intimidade dele. Fui resvalando os dedos por sua pele a cada instante em que a acariciava com o tecido felpudo.

            Depois de terminar com ele, limpei-me e larguei as toalhas num canto — as levaria para lavar amanhã junto de outras roupas. Não tardei para voltar à cama, finalmente me aconchegando contra seu corpo — ele estava _quente_ , a sensação do conforto. Senti quando ele se virou, o nariz roçando com o meu de levinho, os olhos miúdos de sono.

            Seus lábios roçaram nos meus com tanto carinho que foi impossível não corresponder ao toque. Ele foi se enroscando mais contra mim, as pernas passando pelo meio das minhas, os braços passando por meu peito. Quando as bocas perderam o contato, ele aninhou o rosto embaixo do meu queixo; aproveitei para enterrar-me em seus cabelos, tragando sua fragrância com zelo — cheirava a algo doce, talvez canela.

            Canela com café. Era um cheiro muito bom.

            Foi a última coisa que pensei antes de sentir os olhos pesarem e o sono embalar pela respiração dele junto ao meu peito. Talvez perderíamos a hora amanhã, talvez Sojiro chegasse reclamando da bagunça que fizemos no sótão — ou talvez a própria Futaba fosse me provocar com algum áudio nosso que ela havia gravado.

            Mas naquele momento, o que importava era o calor do seu corpo e o seu cheiro inebriando meu olfato, o ressonar baixinho a canção de ninar mais delicada que eu já tinha ouvido.

 

 


End file.
